The present invention relates to custom fitted intra-oral dental devices.
Mouthguards are typically made from plastics materials such as an ethylene vinyl acetate copolymer (EVA). Other devices such as dentoalveolar trays, carriers and splints may be made of EVA or other biocompatible plastic material. There are several categories of mouthguards: Mouthguards that are stock pre-molded products and made in a variety of sizes, home or self-moldable to suit the physical characteristics of the user, or custom molded by a dentist or other professional to suit the characteristics of the user. Regarding physical protection, stock mouthguards are typically the cheapest and least effective in use while the custom molded and shaped mouthguards are the most expensive and effective in their impact absorbent properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,984 relates to a mouthguard material that may be custom shaped or molded employing a teeth impression cast pressed against softened thermoplastic sheet material that increases in thickness from one end to the other.
Australian patent specification 633269 discloses a mouthguard made from an EVA copolymer having a softening point higher than the normal temperature of an oral cavity but lower than the highest temperature that the oral cavity can endure so that the user may adapt the mouthguard to fit the mouth by biting onto it after it has been heated. The shaping procedure may be repeated if the shape or configuration of the teeth should change.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,007 a gel or fluid capsule is contained between the upper and lower portions of a mouthguard, as shown in FIG. 15. The nature of this gel is not described and appears to serve a mechanical, that is, a shock absorbing function.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,027 discloses a hard, thin dental tray, suitable for many types of dental and at home procedures and uses. The patent uses ethylene vinyl acetate for an outer, non-impression forming tray that can be softened using boiling water. The thin inner tray is customizable to the same accuracy as more expensive custom trays created on a model, but at a fraction of the cost in time, professional expertise or equipment. The inner tray is principally made of a composition of polycaprolactone polymer with co-polymers and additives. The thin dental trays can be customized and molded in the home or outside of a dental office.